


Class Change

by arihime



Series: Twin AU [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tharja, do I really have to wear this. . . ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Class Change," though that was probably obvious.

“Tharja, do I really have to wear this. . . ?”

“You said you wanted to learn dark magic, and that is the attire of dark mages.”

“Yeah but, couldn’t I just do this in my normal clothes? I really don’t see why I needed to wear something new to learn new magic.”

“Change in attire facilitates a change in mentality. If you look like a dark mage, you’re more likely to think you can use the powers of one.” Tharja replies.

“That sounds like something Miriel would say.” Narcissus grumbles.

He looks down at himself, trying and failing to get accustom to his new clothes. The heavy cloak on his shoulder he is used to, and in this case he welcomes it. It’s the most familiar part of the whole ensemble, even if it isn’t his own. But then there is the dark mesh-like fabric that runs almost in one piece from his neck to his feet, and the golden bangles that hold it in place. It feels weird to have metal around his arms and thighs, and not for the first time Narcissus wonders how they stay in place without cutting off the circulation to his body. Then there is the mesh material itself. Before this moment, Narcissus would have bet it was a nightmare to move it, and probably not very comfortable as well. It turns out, he’s wrong on both counts, and it only took a few minutes before he could move around successfully in it.

The only problem—the major problem, really— is that the mesh is rather transparent. Dark, but transparent. If it wasn’t for the fact that there’s a wrap around his waist, Narcissus would have refused to stay in these clothes for as long as he has. As it is, the whole thing exposes more skin that Narcissus is technically comfortable with, even if he’s still technically clothed. Actually, he’s probably so uncomfortable because he is technically clothed, and still exposed at the same time.

How can Tharja wear something like this every day? And more importantly, where did she even get a similar one in his size?

“You’ll get used to this, after a while.” Tharja says as if reading his mind. (Narcissus wouldn’t be surprised if she had read his mind.) “Besides, you don’t have to wear it all the time if you don’t want to. Only for our lessons.”

“Thank the gods for that.” Narcissus sighs.

Tharja walks around him, eyes scanning his body up and down before she proclaims, “But you know, I don’t think anyone would object if you chose to wear it for longer. Especially not me.” She grins.

Narcissus shivers and edges away from her. He likes Tharja, really he does, but not in that way. It’s times like this when he understands his sister’s weariness toward her. 

He sighs again, and reminds himself that learning dark magic was his idea, and that he agreed to anything the training would entail. (Within reason, of course.) Besides, Tharja isn’t acting any weirder around him than she normally does.

“Okay, I’m in the clothes. What do we do now?”

“Now I have to fetch a tome for you to use.”

“Wait, you didn’t bring it with you?”

“No. It would look suspicious if I walked around the camp carrying dark mage clothes and an extra tome. Not many here are as comfortable with learning the dark arts as you.”

Narcissus opens and closes his mouth; he can’t fault her logic.

“I’ll be back shortly. Stay here.”

It’s not like there’s really anywhere for him to go, especially in those clothes. He’s not going to go outside where people could see him. He paces around the tent while he waits for Tharja, once again marveling at how easy these clothes are to move in. And he has to admit that they offer a certain protection from the elements while not being too bulky, perfect for a people that mostly live in the desert.

. . . And they’re still too revealing for Narcissus’ liking, no matter how much he tries to justify them in his mind.

There’s a knock at the tent post. 

“Come in.” Narcissus shouts, figuring it to be Tharja. He turns, “So, what tome do you have for me today. . .” 

And trails off. The person inside the tent is not Tharja.

Chrom stares back at him, blue eyes wide as he takes in Narcissus’ new clothes. His gaze goes up and down Narcissus’ body like Tharja’s had, only at the end Chrom flushes bright red and drops his eyes to the floor.

“I—I’m sorry.” He stammers. “Am I interrupting something?”

Narcissus starts to cover himself with his hands, then stops as he takes in Chrom’s blush. He should feel self-conscious at having Chrom catch him in these clothes, (at having anyone catch him in those clothes, really, but especially Chrom), but the feeling goes away when he looks at Chrom. An idea pops into his head, and he grins. If Tharja thought he looked good in that outfit, then Chrom might think so, too. And Narcissus would much rather have Chrom staring at him when he has practically nothing on than anyone else.

“No.” Narcissus says. “I was just waiting for Tharja to get back. Did you need something?”

Chrom’s eyes dart from Narcissus’ face to his chest and back to the floor. His blush grows deeper. “I—erm. The report from the scouts are in, and I thought you might want to have a look at them.” 

He holds out a series of scrolls. Narcissus takes them, letting his fingers brush against Chrom’s hand. He jerks back at the touch.

He gives the topmost scroll a cursory look before rolling it back up. He holds the whole bundle loosely by his waist, and he doesn’t miss how Chrom’s gaze drops there before gluing itself to the floor once more.

“So, umm, is there any reason that you decide to wear. . .that?”

“Oh, no reason. I guess I just thought that a change would be good.” He turns around slowly, letting Chrom get the full effect. “Do you like it?”

Chrom coughs. “. . .It’s certainly an interesting choice.” He says at length. “Where did you get it?”

“Tharja had it. And just in my size. Isn’t that lucky?”

“You let Tharja dress you in that?”

“Well, she didn’t dress me. I am fully capable of putting on clothes myself. Of course, taking it off might be a problem. . .”

Narcissus mean it half as a joke and half seriously (he honestly has no idea how he is going to take this off), but is rewarded with Chrom’s sputtering regardless. His grin grows.

“Do you need my thoughts on the scout reports now or later?” He asks, deciding to take mercy on Chrom. Even if red is a good color on him, he really shouldn’t keep the prince sputtering for too long. It’s unbecoming. Rather adorable, but unbecoming.

“We aren’t going to make an attack for another few days, and I doubt things are going to change much with the fort. You can do it whenever you’re ready.” Chrom say, obviously glad for the change in topic.

“Great! I’ll take a look at it after Tharja and I finish our lesson.”

Chrom blinks. “What kind of lesson?”

Narcissus didn’t mean to tell Chrom that, but now that it is out he doesn’t want to lie. “. . .Tharja is going to teach me dark magic.”

As expected, Chrom’s eyes narrow. “Dark magic? Do you think that’s wise?”

“I’ll be better able to beat it when used against me if I know how to use it myself.” Narcissus says. It’s the excuse he came up with for Aislin, since he knows his sister probably wouldn’t approve either, given their history. “Besides, if something happens during battle and a dark tome is the only weapon in reach, I’d like to be able to know how to use it.”

“Alright.” Chrom says at length. “But you should be careful. Dark magic is dangerous.”

The scars on Aislin’s body are a testament to that fact. Still. . .

“All magic has the potential to be dangerous in the wrong hands. That’s why I want to learn how to use dark magic for good.”

“Well, if anyone could learn it, it’s you. You have a talent for picking up new skills.”

Now it’s Narcissus’ turn to blush. “Thanks, but it’s mostly because I have very good teachers.”

“I hope I count in that.” Tharja says.

Narcissus and Chrom both turn to find her walking towards them, two tomes in her hands. Neither of them had heard her approach.

“Sure.” Narcissus says. “You’re the best dark magic teacher around.”

She’s also the only dark magic teacher around, but Narcissus isn’t going to mention that. Especially when Tharja’s normally sullen expression switches to something resembling happiness at the compliment. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll leave you to your lessons.” Chrom says. “Tharja, don’t let him work too hard. He needs a break every now and then.”

“Of course.” Tharja says. “I’ll watch him as carefully as I always do.”

Narcissus holds back a shudder. “Well maybe not too carefully. . .”


End file.
